


peter knetter goes to a crush 40 concert.

by Milesprowerismyson1



Category: crush 40 peter knetter
Genre: Crush 40, Sonic - Freeform, crsush 40, peter knetter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesprowerismyson1/pseuds/Milesprowerismyson1
Summary: its a fan fic
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	peter knetter goes to a crush 40 concert.

peter knetter goes to a crush 40 concert , he meets the memebers jun senoue and johnny gioeli , the end.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kkkk kkk kkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk kk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk kk kk kkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk kkkk kkkkkkkk

shhshshssh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh h hh h h hhh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh hh h h h h h h h h h h hh h h hh h h hh h hh h h hh h h h hh h h h h h h h hh

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kkkk kkk kkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk kk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk kk kk kkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk kkkk kkkkkkkk

shhshshssh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh h hh h h hhh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh hh h h h h h h h h h h hh h h hh h h hh h hh h h hh h h h hh h h h h h h h hh

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kkkk kkk kkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk kk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk kk kk kkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk kkkk kkkkkkkk

shhshshssh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh h hh h h hhh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh hh h h h h h h h h h h hh h h hh h h hh h hh h h hh h h h hh h h h h h h h hh

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kkkk kkk kkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk kk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk kk kk kkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk kkkk kkkkkkkk

shhshshssh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh h hh h h hhh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh hh h h h h h h h h h h hh h h hh h h hh h hh h h hh h h h hh h h h h h h h hh

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kkkk kkk kkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk kk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk kk kk kkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk kkkk kkkkkkkk

shhshshssh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh h hh h h hhh h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h h hh hh h h h h h h h h h h hh h h hh h h hh h hh h h hh h h h hh h h h h h h h hh


End file.
